


Focus

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus is in the middle of some calibrations.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt category: Kisses  
> Prompt: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

“I’m competing with a WEAPON’S SYSTEM”. Shepard moans and slams her head down on the bar. “A fucking Weapon’s system!”

Liara sympathetically pats her back. “I’m sorry, Shep.”

“Look at this”, Shepard almost thrusts her omnitool into her friend’s face. “He doesn’t even answer my texts! I asked him if he wanted to come to casino and he hasn’t even read it!” 

“Why didn’t you just ask Garrus in person? You know he barely looks at his texts when he’s working. It’s professionalism.”

“It’s ignoring his girlfriend, who is also his commanding officer, is what it is.”, Shepard is already slipping out of her chair. “I’m going over there.”

Liara doesn’t even try to stop her, just shakes her head. 

Shepard marches straight into the main battery. Garrus doesn’t turn around when she walks in, not when the door seals shut behind her, not even when she coughs to make herself known. 

“Garrus?”, no reaction. 

“Vakarian”, nothing.

“Love of my life, all around Turian badboy”, he doesn’t even acknowledge she’s in the room.

Hyperfocus. She didn’t know Turians could do it but she has seen how Joker gets when he completely focuses on flying and this seems eerily similar. 

She doesn’t want to startle him. Garrus is a trained soldier after all and touching him from the back without warning seems like a sure fire way to catch an elbow or fist to the face. 

So she decides instead to move into his peripheral vision and place a hand on the side of his face. “Hey.”

He makes a confused sound but leans into the touch. Shepard uses the opportunity to place her second hand on the other side of his face, pull him down and kiss him. “Liara and I were wondering if you wanted to have some drinks in the casino.”

“Uh yeah sure just let me finish these calibrations.”

Shepard can’t help but sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean there was only one way to interpret that prompt, wasn't there. Also hyperfocus is fun.


End file.
